falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Eddie Winter holotapes
(holotape 00) (holotape 01) (holotape 02) (holotape 03) (holotape 04) (holotape 05) (holotape 06) (holotape 07) (holotape 08) (holotape 09) }} The Eddie Winter holotapes is a series of holodisks in Fallout 4. Collecting all those tapes across various police stations is required in the quest Long Time Coming where the player is helping Nick Valentine to hunt Eddie Winter. Locations * Holotape 0 - BADTFL regional office: In the basement, on top of a two-drawer filing cabinet just behind a desk. * Holotape 1 - Given by Nick Valentine to the player character at the start of the Long Time Coming quest. * Holotape 2 - Malden Center: On the second floor of the police department located immediately south of the station, in the corner, on top of a desk next to a terminal. * Holotape 3 - Quincy police station: As one enters the cell and goes down the stairs, in the locker on the end. * Holotape 4 - Natick Police Department: On the ground floor, in a partially buried locker in the sunken part of the building. * Holotape 5 - Nahant Sherrif's Department: On top of a filing cabinet right in the front on the 2nd floor. * Holotape 6 - East Boston police station: On the 2nd floor, in the southeast desk. * Holotape 7 - South Boston Police Department: On the 2nd floor, on top of a desk in the corner. * Holotape 8 - Police Precinct 8: In a cell on the far right when entering the building. * Holotape 9 - Coast Guard Pier: On the second floor, on top of an Advanced-locked safe. Transcript Eddie Winter holotape 0 values discretion above all else. But I have I to honestly say... fuck that! I mean, come on! 1 bullet, from halfway across town, and you blew Ron Trevio's head clean off. You, sir, are an artist! Are all the assassins from Russia as good as you? I seriously doubt it. But listen. Your secret's safe with me. Eddie Winter, signing off }} Eddie Winter holotape 1 Eddie Winter holotape 2 Eddie Winter holotape 3 Eddie Winter holotape 4 Eddie Winter holotape 5 Eddie Winter holotape 6 checkers. We'll play chess. Eddie Winter, signing off }} Eddie Winter holotape 7 street. Eddie Winter, signing off }} Eddie Winter holotape 8 Eddie Winter holotape 9 Related quest * Long Time Coming Notes There are some voice dialogue/subtitle inconsistencies in the holotapes. * On holotape 0, Eddie's voice says "I honestly have to say... screw that!" while the subtitles say "I honestly have to say... fuck that!"MS07cEddieWinterHolotape0 * On holotape 5, Eddie's voice uses the word "moron" while the subtitles use "fuckwit".MS07cEddieWinterHolotape5 * On holotape 7 (Message to Buster Connolly), Eddie's voice on the tape says that the garage is at 4 Charter Street, but the subtitles say 4 Prince Street.MS07cEddieWinterHolotape7 Gallery FO4 Eddie Winter Holotape 0.png|Holotape 0 FO4 Malden police station EW holotape 2.jpg|Holotape 2 Quincy Police Station EW holotape 3.png|Holotape 3 FO4 Natick evidence.png|Holotape 4 FO4 Nahant Sheriff's Department EW holotape 5.jpg|Holotape 5 FO4 East Boston police station Eddie Winter holotape 6.png|Holotape 6 FO4 South Boston Police Department Eddie Winter holotape 7.png|Holotape 7 Police Precinct 8 Eddie Winter holotape.jpg|Holotape 8 FO4 Eddie Winter holotape 9 in Coast Guard Pier.png|Holotape 9 References Category:Fallout 4 holodisks and notes ru:Голозаписи Эдди Уинтера uk:Голозаписи Едді Вінтера